


Boots on the Floor

by earlybloomingparentheses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, bootlicking, gay biker fantasy, sirius in leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlybloomingparentheses/pseuds/earlybloomingparentheses
Summary: Remus wants to—god, what a fucking cliché—wants to lick Sirius’ leather boots.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185
Collections: Fic Journal of the Plague Year





	Boots on the Floor

Remus wants to—god, what a fucking cliché—wants to lick Sirius’ leather boots. Down on his knees, no, flat on his face, belly on the floor cock pressed up under him and—lick—

And Sirius’ fingers in Remus’ mouth, that too, choking him, they’ll taste like motor oil and asphalt, like Sirius’ stupid motorbike, and Sirius’ hands rough and big. Remus on his knees like an animal. Sirius unzipping his ripped black jeans and taking out his cock.

An absurd—fuck, it’s so stupid, a gay biker fantasy, and Sirius’ isn’t that at all, Sirius with his crisp vowels and soft hands, Sirius’ long hair downy like a baby’s, his mouth that tastes like mint toothpaste. But when Remus tells him about it, mortified, whispering through his hands in bed, Sirius lets out a loud good-natured laugh and says he’d be happy to let him do it all.

Remus feels squeezed-up and hot lying with his belly on the floor, the scratched-up toes of Sirius’ boots at eye level. He lifts his head and squirms closer. Unsanitary, that’s the one and only flash of hesitation he experiences—surely this isn’t health-conscious—but desire pushes him forward and he presses the flat of his tongue to Sirius’ boot.

It does taste faintly of the mechanic’s shop but there’s more of an almost earthy musty flavor, not particularly pleasant but not repellent either, just—it tastes sort of _brown_ , dark and—and Remus presses his tongue down harder, closes his eyes, presses his lips against the toe and sucks; he wants to—to—fit the whole boot in his mouth, wants to— _fuck_ , he licks again, a long stripe, his mouth is dry and he wants it wetter. He licks again, and again, frantically, dry tongue dragging, heart racing erratically, blood roaring in his ears. He is— _licking_ —Sirius’ boot—

He gasps, out of breath. He flutters his lashes up at Sirius, who is looking down at Remus with a sort of shocked frozen expression and lustful eyes.

“You like that,” Sirius says, his voice rough, quietly surprised.

Remus nods. His cock is so hard against his belly, trapped; he could push it against the floor, get himself off, maybe, by rutting like a dog. He thrusts experimentally, hands bracing himself on either side of Sirius’ boot. Sirius swears softly. Remus licks his boot again and ruts once more against the floor.

“Fuck me,” Sirius says wonderingly. “Merlin. Remus, do you—god. You want me to fuck you over my bike?”

A strangled noise in Remus’ throat. He nods rapidly.

“You want me to wear my leather jacket?” Remus nods again. “Want me to—to—put my boot on your prick? Press down?”

“Yes,” Remus gasps.

“Okay,” says Sirius, fast. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll—I’ll rough you up. I’ll be—I’ll be—”

“My daddy,” Remus breathes out, then flushes hot all over, cock spasming against the floor, and ducks his red face, kissing the toe of Sirius’ boot.

“Your—” Sirius takes a breath. “Yeah.”

“My daddy,” Remus says again, a little wildly, and writhes against the floor.

Sirius crouches down, grasping Remus by the hair. “You wanna—oh, god.” He laughs a little. He takes a breath. Steadier: “You wanna suck daddy’s cock?”

“Yes,” Remus breathes, “yes, yes—”

And Sirius fumbles with his belt, and Remus fumbles to his knees, both of them bright red and gagging for it.

**Author's Note:**

> _This fic is part of the Journal of the Plague Year collection, which collects fics written during the coronavirus pandemic that include commentary about how the crisis affected the fic/writer._
> 
> This is just…very self-indulgent. One of those fics that’s like, what the hell, the world is falling apart, why not write about a dirty little fantasy? And I can’t pretend the idea of prostrating myself fully before someone who will take care of me isn’t attractive at the moment. It can feel a little humiliating—in that way Remus is enjoying in this fic—to want to be so helpless. To want to let the grown-ups just deal with it. And to want to lose oneself fully in one’s bodily desires until they block out the world and all the hard choices one has to make. Although I’m too skeptical and in need of my own mental space to succumb to it, I can see the appeal of intense and all-consuming devotion, especially if you believe the person or entity you’re devoting yourself to will care for you completely. A little sexual fantasy (plus the added bonus gay biker fantasy) is a good way to put that into words without putting it into action. Please, someone, fix it for me. Make it all go away. Make me feel better.


End file.
